Rebootslaught
Rebootslaught is the final boss of Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon 2: Cartoons United. Appearance Rebootslaught is an obvious parody of Onslaught from X-Men, in his 1st form he is a giant machine with a grey armor that assembles Rob's glitched skin, he has 3 eyes, two in his head and one in his chest (This last one is a reference to Ultrabot 2000 from Dexter's Laboratory), his upper wings and gloves assembles Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon's main colors, his lower wings and kneepads resembles Nintendo/Marvel/Rooster Teeth's main colors (Left) and DC Comic's main colour (Right). Story TBA... Power Skills 1st Form *'Reboot Force': He can make bad Reboot version of the playable cast, they accomplish a role similar to Sentinel in Marvel vs Capcom, surprisingly, Blisstina Utonium (Powerpuff Girls 2016 Reboot) and Lion-O (Thundercats Roar) can be created from there too. *'Bliss Attack': He can summon Blisstina Utonium as her assist to rush and hit the foe multiple times. *'Invincibility': That ability is based on Cartoon Network's opinion about negative critiques to series like Teen Titans Go! for example. *'Magneto Tempest': Parody of Onslaught's special move. Rebootslaught uses magnetized metal ions and shoot in all directions from the front. *'Gravity Lost': Rebootslaught creates giant electromagnetic balls that chases the player slowly and drag the foe towards him, it is a great follow-up for any of his other moves. Take note that his move is unblockable so it must be avoided at all cost. *'Flame Ball Crush': Similar to Cannonbolt's attack but he can create flames too. *'Teleport': A normal teleport move. Rebootslaught teleports randomly. He can teleport frontwards, behind the foe or on the other side of the screen and can teleport multiple times. This is his most evasive maneuver it can also escape from certain combos, assist attacks and even Hyper Combos. *'Ice Breath' & Red Laser Eye Beam: Similar to Blossom's Ice Breath and Pink Laser Eye Beam, his version is a giant ice breath similar to a giga beam. Rebootslaught freezes the opponent to the use a giant version of Blossom's Pink Laser Eye Beam but instead of Pink, it's red. The opponent get unfreeze and extremely damaged. *'Psionic Puppet': In some occasions, Rebootslaught jumps out to the background and creates a Rebooted version of his opponent under his control. This puppet can also use Hyper Combos without the need of a Hyper Combo meter and can fight in a higher difficulty. However Rebootslaught cannot replenish his health despite its benefit to stay out in a battle for a while. You can force him back by knocking out the puppet or last up to 30 seconds. Gallery File:Rebootslaught Phase 1.png|Phase 1 Trivia *Rebootslaught and Rob are making a parody of Onslaught and Professor X (Both from X-Men) respectively. *During the creation of this character, there was some candidates before Rob to become Rebootslaught's controller, these ones were Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory), The TTG incarnation of the Teen Titans and Jared Shapiro (One of the writers from the PPG 2016 Reboot and the love crush of Blossom in that series). Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Official Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Final Bosses Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Giant Category:New characters